1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless terminal for mobile unit, and particularly to a wireless terminal for mobile unit capable of conducting information communications with a center (wireless base station) in the event of an emergency such as an accident.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an emergency communication system capable of informing a remote center of a scene state through wireless in the event of an emergency such as a vehicle accident of a car has been known.
According to this system, the center can know the present position (latitude, longitude) of the car sequentially through wireless contact from a wireless terminal for mobile unit connected to a navigation system of the car. Also, in the event of the emergency of the car, intercommunication with the center can be conducted by accessing the center through wireless from the wireless terminal for mobile unit placed in the car, and a passenger of the car can explain a state of the scene through the wireless in response to an inquiry from the center. The center can grasp the contents of the emergency based on the present position of the car and the state of the scene received, and report the contents to a police station, a fire station, a hospital, etc. to meet the contents of the emergency without delay.
However, in case that a passenger of the car encounters with a robber, depending on circumstances, emergency wireless contact from the center to the wireless terminal for mobile unit may had better not be made at once. This is because the robber may often do harm to the passenger quickly in an attempt to interfere with the report of the contents of the emergency to the center in case where the robber gathers from an inquiry from the center that the passenger of the car accessed the center from the wireless terminal for mobile unit.